Akatsuki Horses: Outtakes!
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: Okay, this is going to be a series of chapters not added to the original stories. Because the title says what this is, I don't think a summary is necessary; unfortunately you have to have one for all stories. Blah. Anyways, enjoy my lovelies! :) Rated T for some chapters. OC Warnings!
1. Jenna and Itachi

_Okay so here it is, the first chapter for Akatsuki Horses: Outtakes! Thanks to the suggestion by CraZyJ12273 I have made a chapter for Jenna and Itachi to show how they grow closer in a way. I couldn't really come up with anything other than what is typed, but it works :)_

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Jenna sighed as the Jones' household once again began to become loud; arguments were breaking out among the Akatsuki members. Unfortunately, Sasha and Caroline were out retrieving groceries for the lacking fridge. Jenna watched as Hidan and Kakuzu argued about everything and anything they could fight over while Deidara and Sasori argued over what 'true art' was; Tobi was annoying Zetsu which had instigated the fight between Hidan and Kakuzu. Pein and Konan were watching on with irritation as Kisame began arguing with the Zombie Combo when Hidan decided to insult the blue man. Not being able to handle much more of the chaos, Jenna went to the piano that Caroline had bought the blackette for Christmas and began playing 'Moonlight Sonata' from the ever famous Beethoven.

Due to her life at home, Jenna had always played the piano to calm her siblings down if they started to get out of hand. The Akatsuki members quieted as the beautiful sound traveled through the house. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and watched Jenna's fingers gracefully moving over the keys; he was entranced by her piano ability. With a quick yet graceful movement, the Uchiha was off of the recliner and standing right by her side; his eyes never left her hands. A moments of silence remained after the twenty year old finished playing. "Why the fuck did you start playing that?" Hidan asked; it wasn't in a rude way, but curiosity.

Jenna shrugged before turning slightly in her seat to look at the Jashinist, "I sometimes play the piano at home when things get out of hand at home. It never fails."

"Can you teach me?" Itachi asked.

The twenty year old hid a blush as she smiled at the Uchiha, "Sure thing." She scooted over on the piano seat so Itachi could join her.

The two spent about three hours on the piano. Caroline and Sasha had come home to see the pair on the piano, but when they asked, they didn't get an answer; the two blackettes were in their own world together. Itachi ran his fingers over the keys as he played Beethoven's 'Clair De Lune'; where he messed up, Jenna would correct him and placed his hands in the correct position. "Play a little softer," she instructed with a light laugh.

Itachi nodded before perfectly playing the song all the way through much to Jenna's delight. "Well done," the twenty year old said.

"Thank you for your help," Itachi said with a nod of his head; Jenna noted a small smile on his features that he tried to hide.

"You're welcome," the blackette said getting up.

"Now that you fuckers are done staring at each other can you join the living for lunch? Caroline and I made a fucking feast," Sasha said from the doorway she was leaning on.

A light blush covered Jenna's cheeks before the blackette got up and went to the kitchen followed by the stoic Uchiha. Lunch went by as it usually did; a few of the more rowdy members would play loud music and would either start arguments or would start a small food fight. In any case, Jenna always went to the upstairs library when she had a feeling things were fixing to get out of hand. She left as she noted a mischievous glint in Hidan's magenta eyes. Once in the library, the twenty year old ran her fingers along the many books lining the bookshelf against the far right wall until one caught her eye: 'Treasure Island'. With much care she pulled the book off of the shelf and went to the window seat to listen to the falling rain while reading; best way to relax and to avoid others. She wasn't sure how long she was in their exactly, but she did notice the Uchiha prodigy. Jenna looked up from her book to smile at Itachi. "Hello," she said marking her spot at 110 pages.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked holding 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"Of course you can," Jenna smiled making room for him on the seat.

With a nod Itachi sat down next to his friend and the two began reading in silence; nothing was needed to be said. After a while, Itachi stretched his perfect muscles before standing up. Jenna noted the lack of bookmark and became curious. "Did you already finish the book?" she asked.

"Hn," Itachi nodded.

Jenna's mouth dropped slightly, "How did you manage to read it so fast?"

"I am a fast reader," he replied with a slight smirk.

"Obviously," she murmured.

"Do you have any books you'd suggest reading?" the Uchiha asked putting his book back in place.

Jenna thought for a moment before asking her own question, "What genre do you like? Mystery, Adventure, Horror, or what?"

"I'll read anything," he replied scanning the shelves.

The blackette nodded, "I would suggest 'And Then There Were None' by Agatha Christie; it's about a group of people who had been accused or escaped notice of murder and they get stranded on an island. Each of these guests are killed in a similar manner of an old nursery rhyme."

"Sounds like an interesting book," the Uchiha remarked.

Jenna laughed a bit, "It is; the book also keeps you guessing throughout the whole fiasco."

Itachi nodded before searching the bookshelf for the mentioned book. "I noticed you like to come in here after eating and before Hidan causes mischief."

"Yeah, I'd rather not partake in the chaos," the twenty year old laughed.

A small smile graced Itachi's lips, "Hn."

Jenna couldn't help but smile back at the ever stoic, graceful man that had once again joined her on the window seat; they continued to chat rather than read over anything or any topic they could come up with. Despite their differences, the two were like peas in a pod; they got along and seemed to fit in every way, shape and form. Jenna couldn't help but smile more as the butterflies in her stomach continued to grow and consume her being; she couldn't help crushing on the seemingly perfect man.

* * *

_So I hope you liked the little one-shot. I am up for ideas for more chapters, and if you want me to do something specific, feel free to let me know :) _

_As of right now with my other fan fictions, I am working on them, but I'm not feeling any motivation to work on them due to working my ass off to get things unpacked on top of working two jobs; it's taking a lot out of me. Oh well. I will update my stories for you ASAP _

_Goodbye for now my lovelies! :)_


	2. Driving Lessons

_Here is just fun with Caroline teaching our favorite Uchiha and Puppeteer how to drive :)_

_I do not own Naruto _

* * *

"No," Caroline said with her arms crossed.

"But, Caroline-chan, it'll help ease your burden," Tobi whined pulling on the brunette's long sleeve on her brown, Dollywood shirt.

"I am not teaching you how to drive," she said seriously.

It was at that time that her boyfriend, Sasori, decided to walk in the kitchen to see who was bothering his property. "Tobi wants to drive?" the puppet master questioned.

"Yeah, and there is no way in hell I'm going to teach him; he'd wreck my creations," Caroline said with a slight glare.

Sasori wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek, "Can you teach me?"

The now twenty-five year old sighed, "I'd feel more comfortable with you driving my vehicles, but I'm still sketchy..."

"Please?" he whispered in her ear; he knew she enjoyed his close proximity.

The brunette pouted, "Oh fine, just stop doing that."

Caroline and Sasori had been together for a little over a year now and she trusted him more than anything. They were nearly inseparable and always treated each other with the upmost respect. Sasori smirked a bit before pulling her into a one-armed hug, "Shall we begin?"

With an eye-roll, the pair made their way to the garage and got into her black and red Bugatti Veyron. Once Sasori was in the driver's seat, Carolina let out a nervous sigh. "Okay, babe, first position the seat where you can comfortably reach the pedal and the steering wheel," the brunette instructed.

Sasori nodded and situated himself in the driver's seat as Caroline buckled her seat belt. "Now, adjust your mirrors," the brunette said.

Pretty soon after going through all the instructions of how to put the car in gear, Sasori began his driving practice. Needless to say Caroline was a nervous wreck when he first started, but noted how he dramatically improved after a little bit of getting used to the vehicle. "Well, not bad for your first try," Caroline remarked as they pulled back into the garage.

Itachi and Jenna entered the garage with curiosity dominating their eyes. "You taught Sasori how to drive?" Jenna questioned.

The brunette cleared her throat as she and Sasori got out of the car, "He really didn't give me an option; he was asking me nicely."

Jenna smirked knowingly, "In other words he teased you and you gave in to his request."

Caroline sniffed stubbornly, "Maybe."

"See, now you're just in denial which means that I am right," the blackette grinned.

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend, "Yeah, yeah."

"Can you teach me how to drive?" Itachi questioned Caroline.

Said twenty-five year old sweat-dropped, "Of course you'd also want to learn..."

Sasori chuckled as he went over to his girlfriend, "Looks like you're going to have a busy day teaching the others how to drive."

"You're lucky I love you," she grumbled wrapping an arm around his waist.

The red headed Akatsuki member smirked and kissed his girl's cheek, "Hurry up; it'll be lunch time soon and I'm sure that you don't want to hear Hidan bitch about not being fed."

Caroline scowled at her boyfriend before taking Itachi to the car and began going through the steps she gave to Sasori. The brunette was glad that Itachi was a better driver than Sasori when he started. She wasn't happen when they pulled in to the garage to see the Zombie Combo standing in the doorway. With a frown, the twenty-five year old got out of the car. "Why the fuck is the Uchiha getting out of the driver's seat?" Hidan questioned.

"I was teaching him how to drive because he asked me nicely," Caroline replied walking into the house. "He asked me because I taught Sasori.

"Can you fucking teach me how to drive after making us lunch?" Hidan asked.

The brunette glared at the Jashinist, "I will get Sasori to kick your ass if you pester me."

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" he challenged.

Caroline smirked before cupping her mouth with her right hand, "Sasori, Hidan's being an ass to me!"

Before Hidan could open his mouth in protest, Sasori had Spartan kicked the Jashinist down the stairs onto the garage floor before wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend's waist. "I have told you more than once to leave her alone, moron," the puppet master said.

"I didn't fucking say anything!" the Jashinist exclaimed.

"Sure..." the red head scowled before leading Caroline to the kitchen.

Lunch went by as it usually did while Kevin was in school, and afterwards Caroline continued her usual routine of cleaning up as Sasori sat at the table to keep her company. "Can we continue with my driving lessons tomorrow?" he asked.

Caroline sat down on his lap before planting a kiss on his lips, "I suppose it won't hurt except for the fact I work a double tomorrow."

Sasori frowned, "You know I don't approve of you working so hard..."

"I know, but I need to bring money in," the brunette said.

"That's why we each have jobs now; you are going to take the day off tomorrow whether or not you like it."

"Why should I do that? I have to do something other than sit at home."

Before Caroline could continue ranting, Sasori pressed his lips against hers; he successfully calmed her down. "Caroline, listen, you over work yourself and you deserve a day off; please don't argue with me over this," the puppet master said softly.

A throat being cleared brought attention to the blonde bomber that had walked into the kitchen. "Well, Danna, seems like I'm interrupting something, yeah," Deidara grinned.

"Shut up, brat; I was just talking to Caroline," Sasori dead-panned.

"Yeah, about what? What you're going to do later to-"

Before Deidara could finish his sentence the brunette had thrown one of her shoes at the bomber. "No, Deidara, he's wanting me to take the day off tomorrow instead of going to work," she snapped.

Deidara shrugged after a moment, "Sounds reasonable, un."

Sasori smirked in victory down at me, "See, what did I tell you?"

With a sigh, Caroline stood back up, "Fine, I'll call in to work tomorrow."

* * *

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now as I mentioned, this 'Outtake' series is _**pure fan based**_! If you have anything you'd like to see that wasn't in the original story, please let me know :)_

_Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	3. Hidan and Sasha

_So I was asked to elaborate what happened between Hidan and Sasha in the hospital. This is short because there isn't really much that can happen in the hospital other than conversation and visitations. Hope ya'll like it! :)_

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

**Sasha's POV**

It was really cold. Too fucking cold, like colder than a winter in Alaska. I couldn't do anything about it though because I was stuck in the hospital thanks to my father who I thought nothing more of then a sperm donor. I had fourteen stitches, a concussion, my right leg was broken, and I had a cracked rib. I was not a happy camper.

Fortunately though I got plenty of visitors, mostly being Caroline, Kevin, and Jenna, but my favorite thing was the kindness Hidan showed towards me. The fucking Jashinist that goes on killing sprees was being a fucking angel towards me. He refused to leave the hospital so he was always an arm's length away; who knew he had a soft side. Currently, Hidan and I were watching 'The Andy Griffith Show' since there wasn't many TV options. I hated not having variety. "Can we change the fucking channel?" Hidan asked looking at me from his chair next to my bed.

"There's nothing on for the last fucking time; I already flipped through the channels," I stated with an eye-roll.

Hidan glared at me before reaching over my bed to grab the remote. "Hey, fucktard, you could just ask!" I shouted trying to move him while being careful of my injuries.

"Knowing you you'd fucking refuse," Hidan scowled sitting back in his seat with the newly possessed remote.

"You're lucky I'm not able to move too much do to my cracked rib," I glared.

A smirk made its way to Hidan's handsome features, "You couldn't fucking do anything even if you weren't beaten up."

"...You're such a jerk," I pouted; I wasn't going to lie, my feelings for Hidan were strong, but they seemed to be all one-sided.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at me before gently flicking my forehead, "No, if I was a fucking jerk I would be intentionally hurting you."

I couldn't argue with that point as much as I wanted to. "You're still being a butthead," I noted.

"You'll live," he shrugged flipping through the channels.

With a sigh I began to relax as my eyes remained locked on the screen; I was ready to get out of this damn hospital. "Hidan, wanna do me a huge favor?" I asked.

"What do you need?" he asked; I couldn't help but noticed a gleam in his eyes.

"Get me out of this damn hospital..." I remarked.

Hidan scowled before gently swatting my head, "You know I can't do that; trust me, I want to get you out but I can't."

This had me a bit shocked; he didn't want me in the hospital? Huh. That seemed a bit strange to me. I was now curious about his feelings towards me. Time for me to pry into his business; I didn't have anything else to lose. "So, Hidan, find any girls you might like since you've been here?" I asked tearing my eyes from the TV to look at the Jashinist.

He looked slightly taken aback by my question and actually cleared his throat, "Well, um, there is one chick, but I don't think I'm her fucking type."

"Let me guess, Jenna," I joked with a slight smirk.

Hidan slightly glared at me, "Hell no; she's fucking hot and all, but she's too fucking serious. Right household though."

"Well that would leave me and Caroline, and my favorite brunette has the hots for Sasori," I remarked.

The Jashinist blinked before busting up laughing, "She likes the puppet fucker?! That's hilarious!"

I shrugged, "Well who do you like?"

Hidan looked at me for a moment before he leaned over the hospital bed and placed a kiss on my lips; my heart raced as I kissed him right back without skipping a beat. Ironic because my heart monitor had sped up when my heart did. The Jashinist smirked at this; butthole. He pulled away and smiled down at me, "That answer your question?"

"Yeah it does," I replied. "So I guess it's official?"

"What's fucking official?" Hidan questioned.

I smirked before gently pulling him into another kiss, "We are in a relationship."

"Hell yeah we are," he said.

I opened my mouth to speak when a rumble erupted from my stomach; hospital food wasn't cutting it for me. "I can't wait to get out of here," I whined.

"You will shortly, they're just doing some last minute check-ups to make sure you're okay," the Jashinist remarked.

"They need to hurry the hell up," I grumbled.

I hated being stuck in a damn hospital.

* * *

_Like I said, I know it's short, but there isn't much you can do in a hospital setting. Please review!_


	4. Spencers

_Another chapter is out! This chapter was requested by CalypticWolfDemon; because I didn't know what Spencers was, this chapter won't be that fully detailed compared to what it normally would be. Thank you those who still support my stories!_

_I do not own Naruto_

* * *

Caroline ran her hand over her face as she disbelievingly and awkwardly watched Hidan, Kevin, and Tobi who were sitting next to one another on the couch. Now being ten years of age, Kevin was going to be hitting puberty soon which made the situation a little more uncomfortable for older brunette. Pein was about to be giving Kevin and Tobi 'the talk' before getting onto the Jashinist for being so careless around the two. This all had to do with an incident at the mall involving a rather popular store in the mall: Spencers...

**Earlier that day at the mall...**

Sasha yawned as she, Caroline, Kevin, Jenna, and the Akatsuki entered the mall. Why were they back at the mall? Hidan had torn a good majority of his shirts due tohis hatred for said clothing item. "Now if you're going to split off, at least have someone with you at-"

"I'll go with Sasha and Hidan!" Kevin interrupted Caroline while raising his right arm for emphasis.

"...Deidara, Sasori, can you watch them for me to make sure they don't do anything stupid?" the brunette asked growing suspicious.

Sasori sweat-dropped, "Why not let Kakuzu watch over the brats?"

"I wouldn't mind just as long as Tobi doesn't come with, un," Deidara grumbled.

"I'll go with Sempai and Kevin!" Tobi shouted as if to curse the blonde bomber.

Deidara glared at the masked man willing his head to explode.

"Fine, Kakuzu, keep an eye on them and make sure that the morons don't do anything stupid, please," Caroline sighed.

Kakuzu grumbled but agreed to watch his partner and Sasha. Said blonde put her right hand on her chest and gasped dramatically, "You don't trust me?!"

Caroline sweat-dropped, "Not in a mall that can potentially be disastrous with you in it."

A smirk made its way onto Sasha's face, "You know me a little too well."

"She has known you for a while," Jenna sighed.

"I know, and that ruins my fun," the blonde pouted.

Hidan kissed Sasha's head, "Don't worry, we'll still have some fun."

Caroline dead-panned, "I have a feeling I don't want to know..."

The now twenty-seven year old grinned, "You surely do not; Hidan and I have some pretty explicit activities in the spare bedroom."

The twenty-six year old brunette face-palmed, "I don't think any of us needed to know that."

The Jashinist smirked widely before Sasha's small group went off leaving Caroline, Jenna, Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori standing by the entrance. "Well, Itachi, Kisame, and I are going to head to the book store," Jenna said with said members in tow.

"I think we'll join you guys," Konan remarked as she and Pein followed behind.

"...Want to go to CM Games?" Caroline asked looking at her boyfriend.

Sasori nodded, "Sure."

With Sasha and the crew...

Sasha was mischievously grinning at Hidan as the pair walked behind the rest of the group; they didn't want supervision and were coming up with a plan to ditch the miser and Deidara. Kevin knew what they were up to, and he was fine with getting rid of the two as well. It's not like he didn't like Deidara or Kakuzu, but he didn't come to the mall so he would have to behave himself. That wouldn't do; he wanted to cause mischief. He fell back to the blonde and Jashinist with a smirk clear on his features. "I know a good way to get them away from us, but you'll need to make it quick," the ten year old grinned.

Sasha blinked before smirking, "You're alright, kiddo. Now what did you have in mind?"

Caroline's little brother began whispering lowly to the pair before he caught up to Tobi to put the plan into action. Kevin shoved the masked man which caused him to retaliate with a push. This continued until Deidara got fed up with their shouting, and Kevin's 'crying'. "Shut up!" Deidara shouted glaring at the two trouble makers.

"Sempai, Kevin started pushing me," Tobi whined.

"I don't fucking care, un!" the blonde bomber growled.

That's when Kevin tripped Tobi before taking off running in some random direction. Like he had been hoping, Tobi gave chase followed by a pissed Deidara yelling threats to the masked idiot. Kakuzu, being the short-tempered man he was, followed after to knock some sense into the group of idiots. Hidan and Sasha grinned as they darted off into another random direction gaining the attention of Kakuzu who then realized it was a set-up to get separated. Pissed, the miser stormed off to find Pein and the more mature members to find the newly vanished group. Meanwhile, Kevin had pulled Tobi into a random shop and hushed the startled man as they hid from a severely pissed Deidara. The ten year old had quietly informed the once powerful Obito of the plan and Tobi immediately calmed down; he was also ecstatic to run amuck in the mall. Pretty soon the blonde bomber was out of sight and the pair of mischievous pair headed to the meeting place where Sasha wanted to go: Spencers. Inside, Kevin and Tobi began scanning the various t-shirts in front while keeping an eye out for the troublesome couple known as Hidan and Sasha. "Kevin, back here!" Sasha shouted waving an arm in the air.

Said ten ear old saw her and walked in the very back with Tobi in tow; needless to say, the unaware pair were a bit unsure about what they saw in the back of the store. Many inappropriate items of various sorts were hanging along the walls causing Kevin to scrunch his face in both disgust and curiosity. Sasha was scanning the lingerie looking for one to suit her love life to put it simply. Thankfully, Deidara had seen both Kevin and Tobi run into Spencers and had retrieved Caroline and Sasori to help gather the idiots. Caroline wasn't anything short of pissed when Deidara led them to the front of Spencers. Kakuzu and the others saw Caroline, Deidara, and Sasori outside of said store and came up to them. "Are they in here?" Pein asked with a stoic voice.

"Unfortunately," Caroline grumbled marching inside with the others in tow.

As soon as the twenty-six year old saw Kevin in the back of the store, she stormed to her little brother and immediately covered his once innocent eyes. A murderous glare locked itself onto Sasha before Caroline started shouting at her idiotic friend, "Dammit, Sasha! I know I have told you to be careful around Kevin! What the fuck were you thinking taking him in here?! He's only ten!"

The careless blonde rolled her eyes, "Eventually he'll know about everything of those sorts anyways."

"That doesn't mean he needs to see it now! You are so irresponsible!" Caroline shouted. "That's it, we're leaving!"

"But Hidan didn't get any shirts," the twenty-seven year old remarked.

Said Jashinist scoffed, "I don't care; I don't like wearing fucking shirts."

Caroline ran a hand over her face, "Shirts or no shirts, we're leaving."

And leave they did. Caroline had towed the rest of the Akatsuki and her friends back to the house where they found themselves in their current situation. Kevin had been questioning the sexual products that were hanging along the walls, and Caroline thought it best that Pein give Kevin the talk and explain things of the same sort to Tobi since he was very immature and didn't know much about that either. Through much convincing, Pein finally did just that before punishing the Jashinist for his disobedience; Sasha was punished as well by Caroline.

* * *

_Alright, now if there's something you want to see that wasn't in the original stories, just let me know and I'll get to it as soon as I can. I read all comments, messages, and reviews so don't be shy :)_

_Please review_


	5. AN

_Hello readers,_

_ I know it has been a while since I have updated any of my stories, and I apologize. I regret to say that work, depression, and a lacking social life have got me down and I'm no longer in an anime mood. I'm in a Rise of the Guardians mood and I'm thinking about starting a fan fiction on that. As of right now __**All Stories Are OnHold.**__ I have been trying to work on my stories, but I'm not motivated to do so. I apologize, but none of the stories are going to be continued as of right now. As for the Secret Guardian sequel, I have started the first chapter, but it will not be posted until my other stories are either completed or I decide that I'm no longer continuing said story at all. I will keep everyone informed as to what I plan on doing. Thank you for those who haven't given up on me._

_ Thank you my lovelies,_

_ Sunshine-Girl234_


End file.
